


Breeding Ground: Red Hot

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [104]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Red Kryptonite, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: When Alura(the daughter of Harry Potter and Kara Zor-El) gets hit with Red Kryptonite, her father and half-sister Rose has to help her sweat out the infection. Posted on my blog as part of the Daughters of Potter on June 26th, 2017.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Rose Weasley
Series: Breeding Ground [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 26





	Breeding Ground: Red Hot

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post seperate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 26th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Red Hot(Alura Lily Potter and Rose “Weasley”)**

* * *

A seventeen-year-old redhead witch completed the final essay for the summer she would need to do as she prepared to take her Nastily Exhausting Wizardry Exams. Rose was pretty sure whoever named those exams were having a laugh when they arranged the letters of them to mean both OWLs and NEWTs.

A figure hit the side of her window. Rose bounced up to her feet and noticed a hovering girl above the window. She dressed in a tight blue tank top and a matching red skirt. Her cape fluttered in the breath. Blonde hair swayed very wildly in the air when everything had been put in a sudden amount of disarray.

“Alura?” Rose asked. “What happened?”

“I was clipped by a meteor,” Alura said. “While answering a distress signal out in space.”

The meteor must have clipped her good. Rose reached in and grabbed the hand of her “cousin” before pulling her back into the room. Rose’s aunt Gabrielle taught her enough about healing magic to be any to patch up the poor girl.

Rose dabbed some healing solution and notices some scraps of meteor rock on Alura’s arm. The impact must have penetrated her arm somehow. Rose’s eyes widened as she realized what she got struck with.

“You know Rose, I never knew how hot you looked up close,” Alura said. “You look good enough to eat.”

Red Kryptonite, because why wouldn’t it be Red Kryptonite?”

“I can call Harry,” Rose said. “I know he’ll know how to take care of this…..”

“Mmm, I’m sure Daddy knows how to take care of this,” Alura breathed hotly in Rose’s ear. “But, you know how to take care of him, don’t you? Mother knows about it, and she encourages it, and you’ve had some fun with them, haven’t you? And has your mother been involved? I’ve heard Auntie Karen say that back when Aunt Mia used to have a bit of an attitude, Mother had to put her in her place.”

Rose’s mouth grew drew as her hot cousin moved in very closely.

“Then again, my Daddy is your Daddy too, isn’t he?” Alura asked. “A lot of people think you and Lily are sisters, and you have to keep correcting them. And you look like my grandmother Lily.”

Rose noticed the resemblance, even though none of the Weasleys noticed. All she knew was that Ron was not her father. And thank Merlin for that. She still couldn’t wrap her head around the logic that Hermione married Ron in the first place. All Hermione said was that she was young and stupid.

It did explain a lot. Although, she was obviously smart enough not to have a child with him.

“Rose, mmm…kiss your sister-cousin?”

Alura’s tongue pushed into Rose’s mouth. The powerful Kryptonian swept Rose off of her feet and pushed her against the wall. Rose took in a deep breath with Alura kissing Rose on her mouth and then tearing off the front half of her blouse.

“You have nice breasts,” Alura said. “Can I suck on them? Please?”

“Sure,” Rose said.

Rose reached over and clicked the lighter on her desk. Alura’s mouth lavished sweet worship on every inch of Rose’s supple breasts. She lost the ability to think and to comprehend as well. Alura’s fingers rolled over and touched the underside of her tits.

“You want to taste me too, don’t you?”

Both women entered a sixty-nine position as Alura made quick work of her clothing. They climbed on top of each other. Rose’s eyes looked up at Alura’s firm thighs. The thighs spread to reveal Alura’s shaven pussy. Rose’s mouth watered at the beautiful sight of her tight pussy. She almost tasted like the sunlight as Rose got even closer.

Alura put her tongue to work on Rose’s pussy. She used the skill inherited from Harry to work her tongue in and hissed in Rose’s pussy. Rose shifted her hips back and forth against Alura’s face until she came onto it quickly.

“Yummy,” Alura said. “So, yummy.”

She licked Rose’s yummy cunt and slurped as much cum away from it as possible. Rose’s eyes glazed over before Alura rolled her over onto the bed.

“Rose, are you in here?”

Rose could not answer the question posed. Alura already had her fingers deep in Rose and fingered the hell out of the seventeen-year-old witch. Her thighs clutched around Rose’s Alura’s fingers.

Harry opened the door and caught the sight of two of his daughters in sticky passion. Alura’s perfectly formed ass came up in front of Harry.

“Hi, Daddy,” Alura said. “Rose is helping me because I’m feeling hot because of those nasty red rocks.”

It struck Harry how much his daughter resembled a teenage version of Kara. Nice perky breasts, nice flat stomach, long legs, a shaven pussy, and a nice rounded ass. Her feet drew in Harry’s attention. Harry moved over and grabbed Alura.

“Oh, Daddy, it looks like the fever’s catching….”

Harry shoved his tongue into Alura’s mouth and gave into his lust. Kara and Harry discussed that it would only be a matter of time before Alura was curious enough of the relationship between her parents, many cousins, and numerous aunts. Perhaps she had already figured out something because Alura was as sharp as a tack.

The younger blonde felt the strong body of the much older man on top of her. Alura’s fingers looped through Harry’s pants and pulled it down.

“I look just like Mother when she was Supergirl,” Alura said. “That’s the first time you met her…in Vegas, after your first year. She was my age, and she did this to do, didn’t she?”

The beautiful dick sucking lips of his teenage daughter moved closer to Harry’s dick. Alura’s warm mouth engulfed Harry’s hard cock. Harry grabbed onto the back of Alura’s head. Alura bobbed up and down with those vibrant green eyes looking towards him.

Rose sat up in bed. Alura took Harry’s cock deep inside of her throat. Rose watched with her cousin going deeper and faster on Harry.

“Don’t just stand there.”

She moved over and cupped Harry’s balls in her hand. Rose sucked Harry’s balls while Alura vigorously sucked his cock. The two teenagers went to town on Harry’s manhood. His cock and balls received a very passionate tandem attack.

“FUCK!” Harry growled. “You’re so good! You’re almost as good as your mother was at that age.”

Alura wanted to match up to the standard of her mother. The super-powered blowjob continued. Alura’s cheeks stretched out with the cock pushing inside the cheeks of the girl. Back and forth with a few more pops with Alura sucking him.

The two tempting teenagers sucked and Harry. He roared and pushed deep inside of Alura’s mouth. The first few pushes of his balls shot into Alura’s warm mouth. Several long loads of cream fired into the mouth of Harry’s sexy teenager daughter.

The young girl on her knees sucked Harry’s massive prick. Alura’s warm lips surrounded Harry with a couple more sucks. Rose sucked on his balls.

The two girls turned around on their hands and knees. Alura pushed her tongue into Rose’s mouth and the two kissed. The two girls swapped seed. Alura gripped her father’s cock and made sure it grew in her hand.

The cock-hardening sight beside Harry made him feel really good. Alura’s nails dug down the side of his cock while pulling on it. She released Rose’s mouth just enough to kiss it. A small strand of saliva connected the two girl’s mouths.

Rose tried to take over on Alura with an aggressive kiss. Alura got the better of Rose and pinned her down on the bed. Nipples hardened with Alura grinding herself against Rose’s pussy. She dominated Rose and then pulled back just before Rose had an orgasm.

“Just like your Mum.”

This time, Harry referred to Rose. He remembered a scene like this in a tent involving Hermione and Kara years ago. And Hermione admitted she pushed Kara a bit too far by trying to boss her around. Kara repeatedly denied Hermione orgasms on that night and made her watch Kara and Harry fuck in any number of positions. This went on and off for the next three days, and then Kara untied Hermione at the end of the day, leaving her with ruined panties and immense pent-up frustration.

“And you’re going to take his cock,” Alura said.

Alura wanted her father badly. First, Harry would fuck Rose into a coma. Then, Alura would be wet and ready to ride.

The two joined together the first time. They fucked the first time at Rose’s sixteen birthday party, after Rose walked in on Harry and her cousin Tori, sharing an intimate moment. Things just escalated from there.

It was like meeting an old friend. Harry’s hard cock danced against Rose’s warm slit. Two inches slid into Rose’s warm pussy and worked deep inside of her warm pussy. The wizard inserted his hard cock into Rose’s body and then pulled out of her at the next second.

“Harry!” Rose yelled.

“Call him, Daddy,” Alura whispered.

“Daddy, I want your cock,” Rose said.

The wizard pushed his cock into Rose. Seven of Harry’s twelve inches pushed into Rose’s body. Her pussy opened up deep and Harry pulled almost all the way out.

“More!” Rose yelled. “Please! More! I need more!”

Further length drove into Rose’s eager quim. Her walls tightened around Harry and released his rod. The wizard pulled out of Rose and then pushed into her.

“Fuck! Daddy! Fuck me! Oh, pound my hungry little pussy!”

Alura hovered on the bed over Rose’s face. Rose’s eyes widened as Alura sat completely down on her face.

“Lick it,” Alura ordered.

Rose obeyed her sister-cousin and licked. She licked and swirled around Alura’s warm pussy. Rose grabbed and touched her lovely cousin’s legs and sucked down the juices.

“She has a good mouth,” Alura said.

“I know she does,” Harry said to her. “And she has an even better pussy. It’s so tight….and I’m going to fuck her very hard.”

His balls ached until pulling away. Harry slid deep into Rose’s warm cunt. Rose’s walls pressed around Harry’s hard cock. Those hard balls slapped repeatedly against Rose’s thighs. The two moved back and forth against each other. His fingers pushed Rose’s round nipples and squeezed them.

Rose tensed up around Harry and released her pleasure in one concentrated orgasm. The series of thrusts brought Harry’s cock deep inside of Rose’s hungry pussy. He pulled almost all the way out and then plunged into Rose with a repeated series of thrusts.

She repeated came to the further Harry pushed inside. His hands moved from her collarbone and then breasts. Two nipples stuck up for Harry to attack and to devour. His mouth latched onto Rose’s nipple and sucked on it very hard.

“She can’t help herself from creaming all over your big cock.”

Rose tried to the match the pleasure Alura gave her. She could not quite vibrate the tongue just as nice as Alura.

“Just close your eyes and pretend you’re talking to a snake,” Alura offered.

Doing just that made Rose’s tongue slip around Alura’s pussy. It did not seem quite right, just about now. However, Alura panted in pleasure. Each drop smashed Alura’s perfectly firm thighs down on Rose’s hot face. Rose leaned in to eat her out.

Harry watched the look of pleasure dance in his daughter’s eyes. Alura slid her pussy down on Rose’s tongue. Rose shifted back and forth. The licks grew deeper and more intimate. And Harry pounded Rose to another orgasm all the way.

The seconds ticked by and the orgasms grew even more immense. Harry sank his big throbbing cock into the eager pussy beneath him. Rose’s legs flexed and wrapped around Harry’s body. He looked up to see the look of pleasure on Alura’s beautiful face when rocking up and down on Rose’s sweet tongue. She threw herself up and back.

“She’s getting close,” Alura said.

Harry knew it. Rose greedily clutched his intruding pole the deeper Harry pushed inside of her. He pulled almost all the way out and then back inside. Those balls repeatedly slapped against Rose. He grunted and pushed into her.

A huge load of cum splattered inside of Rose’s body. Rose flexed her warm walls against Harry’s balls and took her gift. He filled her pussy with an endless spurting of cum. Harry repeatedly shoved his length inside and pulled it out before shoving back into her again.

The last few spurts of cum came out of Harry and buried deep inside of Rose’s sticky pussy. Harry pulled back from her just enough to catch a glimpse of Alura who hovered high above the air with a wide grin on her face.

“Come here, Daddy,” Alura said to him.

She spread her thighs out in mid-air while reclining back in the air. Harry moved up and kissed his daughter with passion. His fingers grabbed onto Alura’s golden blonde hair. She developed into her body perfectly. Harry ground against her perfectly flat stomach.

“Take me.”

Alura’s legs wrapped around Harry’s ass. Her nails dug into her father’s back.

“Just like you took Mother.”

Harry held onto Alura and slammed into her. Twelve inches of cock entered Alura’s perfection Kryptonian pussy. Her warm walls clasped around and released Harry. She was feeling a brand new pleasure.

The best cure for a Red Kryptonite infection was to sweat it out. Harry and Kara lured how to do that years ago. The knowledge allowed Harry to shove as much as possible inside of Alura’s warm pussy. Harry pulled from her and shoved deep inside of Alura.

“Such a beautiful woman,” Harry said. “So, hot as well.”

“Thanks,” Alura said. “Make your baby girl a baby girl of her own!”

Alura’s scorching hot slit pumped into Harry. The two balanced upside down in mid-air. It had been a position which Harry and Kara or Harry and Karen or Harry and any one of Kara’s numerous doppelgangers found themselves in numerous times.

Strands of blonde hair hung over Alura’s face. Harry rose up out of her and drove his big cock inside of Alura’s tight pussy. Alura tightened her vice around Harry’s cock the further Harry moved into her. Her legs wrapped around Harry.

Alura’s nice breasts gave Harry a feast of flesh. He nibbled and sucked at her. Every inch of Alura’s sweaty chest only drove Harry. He introduced Alura’s pussy to the implement of her creation constantly. Harry’s hands pushed into Alura’s body.

They shifted in the air. Alura rode Harry’s cock cowgirl style while in mid-air. Every bounce forced her hair to brush against the ceiling. Alura’s tight walls grabbed onto Harry the further Alura pushed against him. Their thighs smacked together in mid-air.

Alura’s sultry face looked down into Harry’s handsome face. She licked her lips and bent down to kiss her father’s chest. Her breasts pressed against Harry’s body. Harry grabbed Alura from behind to push the two further together. The tool of her creation pushed deeper inside of Alura’s body.

“Oh, are you going to show me how you became my Daddy?” Alura asked in a sweet little voice.

Lust flashed through her eyes which had nothing to do with the Red Kryptonite. Harry held her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. Alura’s nipples stuck completely out with Harry’s fingers teasing them. Several powerful sucks attacked Alura’s chest and nipples. Alura ran her hands down his neck.

Nothing ever would feel so good, to be honest. Alura slammed down onto Harry’s hips. His hard cock pushed inside Alura. Her tight teenage pussy grabbed onto Harry’s hard cock. Harry pushed his hands underneath Alura’s supple breasts and gave them a very firm squeeze.

“Daddy, it’s so good!” Alura screamed at the top of her lungs. “Cum in me!”

Harry wanted to do nothing more than that. Twelve inches of strong meat pushed into Alura’s body. Alura milked him and threatened to drain the contents of his balls inside of her womb.

Alura touched down on the bed with her father underneath her. She pulled up and drove down. Harry’s muscles tensed with Alura doing her best cowgirl impression. Her beautiful breasts bounced to be grabbed. Harry squeezed her firm jugs and slammed into her body.

His balls finally gave way to their desire. Several doses of seed spilled into Alura’s center. Father and daughter enjoyed each other. Alura kept riding and kept milking him until more cum spilled inside of her body.

“DADDY!”

Alura repeatedly slammed down onto Harry. The bed creaked underneath both lovers. Harry finished spilling seed inside of Alura and nothing felt so good.

The dust cleared and Alura crawled on top of Rose. The two shared a kiss with Alura’s fingers brushing against Rose’s warm pussy lips. Rose shifted up underneath Alura.

“Are you still….”

“No, that wore off a long time ago,” Alura said. “And I only did it because I wanted to do it. RedK removes my inhibitions, silly girl.”

Alura tasted the combination of her father and Rose. And things got even hotter when Harry’s cock rose back from the dead and drove into Alura deep as possible from behind.

Aunt Karen was right, it was good to make these bitches squirm.

**End.**


End file.
